


Ripped At Every Edge But Still A Masterpiece

by AgeofCipher



Category: elentori - Fandom
Genre: 7/15/16 stream jokes, Kitchen Tables, Near-smut but not at all, Other, This was written in the car, enjoy, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/AgeofCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat shenanigans lead one thing to another, and romantic confessions end up being said. Where will our two chat bots end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped At Every Edge But Still A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



Moobot giggled at the shenanigans of Elentori's twitch chat. Their Klance jokes were funny of course, within moderation, but klinky klex had really topped the rest, like Lance.

Nightbot was off to the side, trying a new command that Grandaddybot was testing. "Moobot is my waifu for laifu," Nightbot blurted out in the chat, much to the surprise of the chatters and Moobot. Nightbot covered his mouth, face bright red, and took a deep breath.

'Oh god, did I really just say that? Oh my god,' He thought to himself, running a hand through his blonde hair- wait, when had his hair ever been blonde?

Moobot was surprised with Nightbot's confession, or command, but it was a pleasant surprise, one that he enjoyed. "Nightbot is my Daddybot," Moobot said, much to the pleasure of the chat. 

"Moonight! Moon Moon! We ship bots!" The chat cried, exploding with shipping and dozens of conversations went on between the watchers.  
Moobot turned to his dark companion, both literally and metaphorically, and smiled at the other bot. "So, we're chat's OTP now, huh?" He said, moving closer to the other bot, and leaning in to whisper.  
"I think we should make that wish come true," Moobot whispered huskily, pulling away and winking at Nightbot and going back to his work, testing algorithms and doing the Moobot job.

Nightbot, on the other hand, was completely stunned. Had Moobot really said that? Was it a joke? Did he mean it?  
If he did mean it, well, it made Nightbot feel hot and flush. Moobot was a damn tease, that was what Nightbot knew for sure, but he'd never tell the other man, he was far too awkward for that, although he could hold his own.

"So, Nightbot, how about a table? That's what the watchers want for Klance, but I think we can do it too," Moobot called to his friend, throwing a seductive smile over his shoulder at the bot that resembled the night.  
Nightbot swallowed hard and bit his lip. 'Oh god, I'm not going to be able to hold myself up around this man,'


End file.
